<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幸福 by happyWritingting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710363">幸福</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting'>happyWritingting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《妊娠》短篇相關（生子） [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《妊娠》後續</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《妊娠》短篇相關（生子） [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2295440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幸福</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※懷孕生子等後續，雷者避</p><p>※性描寫，未滿十八歲禁止觀看</p><p>※各種play，有女乳，雷者慎</p><p>※其實是關於孕後性冷感的丈夫這點事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee面無表情地端起咖啡，看著坐在對面的Nigel——前幾個月剛生產完的丈夫。Nigel似乎沒有意識到Lee對自己的目光，他只是垂著頭，漫不經心地用叉子戳Lee自認煎得還不錯的荷包蛋，眼神死死地盯著手機螢幕。</p><p>「N。」Lee說，聲音雖然刻意壓低，卻柔軟得很。偶爾他會用N來叫Nigel，就像是一種暱稱。</p><p>「嗯？」Nigel的語尾拉長，眼睛卻還是盯著手機，叉子卻放下了，托著下巴，早餐也不吃了。</p><p>Lee沒有發現自己的聲音多了點化不開的柔情，「快點吃早餐。」</p><p>Nigel「嗯」了一聲，終於在Lee考慮要不要沒收的時候放下了手機，臉上非常戲劇化地垮著，嘴巴也噘得老高。</p><p>「天啊，Lee！」Nigel拍了一下桌子，用沈痛的口吻說，「你看看！」</p><p>Lee眼神無法克制地往下飄，隨即連忙收回，低聲問，「怎麼了？」</p><p>「他們說我胖了！胖了！」Nigel大喊著，又拍著桌子，看起來非常哀怨。</p><p>噢。Lee心想，這次眼神終於忍不住，死死地盯著Nigel——Nigel的胸口，隨著Nigel敲急著桌子，Nigel胸口晃動著——Lee嚥了嚥口水，瞇起眼睛。</p><p>Nigel似乎沒有發現，只是氣噗噗地傾身，「你有在聽嗎？Lee！」他的手肘撐在桌上，不滿地問。</p><p>噢。Lee想，我的老天。他想自己必須抽離眼神，卻像個沒有成熟的小屁孩一樣，怎麼樣都離不開Nigel柔軟隆起的胸。</p><p>Nigel的手肘撐在桌上，也因為如此，只是微微隆起的胸脯不小心被擠壓，有著類似女性胸脯的深溝。Nigel生產後，胸脯為了哺乳的緣故漲大了許多。Lee瞇起眼睛，看著胸口布料的突起——乳首站立著。他吞了吞口水。</p><p>「Lee！」</p><p>Lee連忙看向Nigel——確切來說是Nigel遞過來的螢幕，好不容易看清楚螢幕上的照片跟文字後，Lee倒抽一口氣。螢幕上是戴著鴨舌冒、墨鏡與口罩的Nigel，他僅僅穿著T-shirt，懷裡抱著兩人的孩子，不知道是不是太熱的關係，Nigel穿得少，手拖起孩子的同時，腰腹露了出來，有著不屬於演藝圈該有的豐腴。</p><p>更重要的是，Lee的眼睛幾乎要滴出血，Nigel上衣的胸口很低，胸前甚至就跟現在一樣有著兩點突出——該死的。Lee發現自己非常嫉妒。</p><p>螢幕上斗大的標題寫著，產後復胖的偶像。</p><p>Lee冷冷地說，「無聊的標準。」他指的是演藝圈對於「美」的定義過於狹隘。</p><p>「天啊！」Nigel又大喊著，生氣地盯著手機。Lee拍拍他的手臂，手指漫不經心地摩挲著丈夫滑嫩的手，說，「別看這些。」</p><p>Nigel大概也累了，氣噗噗地放下手機後便叉起盤子上的培根，鼓著腮幫子咀嚼，看起來似乎還有點不開心。Lee忍不住笑了出來，那張被稱作冰山的臉就像融化一般，緩慢卻非常動人。</p><p>「有什麼好笑的？」Nigel瞪他，故意用那種兇狠的口氣，但在Lee耳裡不過是撒嬌。</p><p>「沒有，」Lee隨口說道，「覺得你很可愛罷了。」</p><p>Nigel先是愣了一下，隨即哈哈大笑，「Lee，你變得會哄人了。」</p><p>Lee「嗯」了一聲，有點困惑，隨即聳肩，「有嗎？」</p><p>「有。」Nigel三兩下解決完早餐，站了起來。</p><p>噢。Lee的眼睛又發直了，因為Nigel站起來的時候，胸脯又晃動了幾下——他真的像個國中生，又或者是，小學生，長不大似地。</p><p>Nigel在家穿得很隨性，鬆垮垮的上衣很平常，但當Nigel彎下腰的時候——Lee這次終於看見Nigel胸前的晃動，還有鮮紅的兩點。</p><p>口乾舌燥。</p><p>Nigel湊近Lee的臉，在後者反應過來之前吻著了他，非常單純的吻，沒有任何濕潤的情慾。</p><p>「路上小心。」Nigel說，打了個喝欠，將碗盤放浸洗水槽之後便進房間了。</p><p>因為很快地，他們的孩子便會醒。</p><p>Lee傻愣愣地看著Nigel走進房間的背影，他狠狠盯著Nigel，他產後丈夫的身材變得柔軟豐腴很多，為了哺乳的胸脯是其中一點，除了腰腹，就連臀都變得柔軟，Lee盯著自己空蕩蕩手，忽然想不起來自己上一次掐著自己丈夫的屁股是什麼時候了。</p><p>噢，Lee懊惱地想，他那孕後性冷感的丈夫。</p><p>＃</p><p>等Lee出門之後，Nigel才從房間內探出頭。他懷裡抱著孩子，盯著大門好一會，然後才抱著孩子，掀起衣服，讓快哭快哭的孩子吸吮自己的胸脯。溫熱的小口終於找到食物的來源，Nigel看著滿足的孩子鬆了一口氣，前幾個月那聲聲折磨的他與Lee的哭啼聲沒有響起。</p><p>他哼著歌，抱這孩子坐了下來，戴著婚戒的手拂過孩子的額，孩子瞇著眼睛，嘴巴發出嘖嘖嘖的聲音，似乎在笑。</p><p>Nigel低頭吻了吻孩子的頭，聽著孩子發出滿足的咕嚕聲。</p><p>門鈴響起的時候，孩子正好打了飽嗝。</p><p>Nigel放下孩子，看了眼門旁的螢幕後忍不住驚呼，「Hoyt！」</p><p>Hoyt，Nigel的弟弟，是個還帶著青春氣息的大男孩。</p><p>打開門之後，Hoyt遲疑了會——看了眼Nigel的肚子——才被動地接受Nigel的擁抱。弟弟厚實的臂膀環過Nigel，用力地抱了抱自己終於誕下孩子的哥哥。</p><p>「總覺得，」Hoyt放下手中的塑膠袋說，「哥好像還大著肚子。」</p><p>Nigel笑了笑，接過塑膠袋。「這是什麼？」</p><p>Hoyt聳肩，「鴨血。」</p><p>Nigel打開塑膠袋看了一眼，發出了乾嘔的聲音。鴨血Nigel懷孕期間突然愛上的食物，現在倒好了，看了便想吐。Hoyt料到般大笑，然後說，「我就知道。」</p><p>Nigel將鴨血放到廚房的桌上，說，「Lee說不定會喜歡。」聳了聳肩。</p><p>「Lee哥呢？」Hoyt問。</p><p>「去上班了。」</p><p>「今天星期六耶。」</p><p>「誰知道呢。似乎事前陣子Ray太忙，死活要Lee這陣子加班。」</p><p>Hoyt噗哧一聲笑了出來，「Ray哥前陣子看起來快死了。」</p><p>Nigel也笑了出來。</p><p>「哥什麼時候復出呢？」</p><p>「下個月吧。」</p><p>「都安排好了？」</p><p>「經紀公司已經安排了記者會。」</p><p>Hoyt點了點頭，「換Lee哥照顧孩子嗎？」</p><p>Nigel點點頭。</p><p>Hoyt盯著Nigel好一會，才遲疑地開口，「哥，你——」他頓了頓，最後直率地說，「你胸變得好大。」</p><p>Nigel差點一口口水被嗆死在自家。</p><p>Hoyt嚇得趕緊幫哥哥順氣、拍背，順便看了眼躺在沙發上的小肉團——謝天謝地，他沒有醒。</p><p>「……你要嗆死你哥嗎？」</p><p>Hoyt無辜地說，「我說得是實話啊。」</p><p>Nigel低頭看了眼自己的胸脯，的確隆起了不少，偶爾漲奶的緣故，他甚至會覺得胸口像要爆炸一樣疼痛。</p><p>「Lee哥不會把持不住嗎？」</p><p>這次Nigel面無表情地打了弟弟的腦袋一下。</p><p>「哇！痛！哥！」</p><p>Nigel微微漲紅著臉，「不要這樣開你哥完笑。」</p><p>Hoyt左閃又閃，哇哇大叫，「我是認真的嘛，哥。Lee雖然看起來好像很禁欲，」他嚷嚷著，「但不是說越悶騷的人不是越變態嗎？」</p><p>Nigel被氣笑了，手叉著腰，又氣又好笑地說，「你Lee哥又要生氣了。」</p><p>「哥你自己說是不是嘛？」</p><p>在懷孕期間，Lee對自己非常溫柔，即使情慾上來，也是以幫Nigel解決為主，幾乎沒玩過什麼太過頭的花樣，但在那之前——Nigel阻止自己想下去，耳根子都紅了。</p><p>「哥你這樣不行啦。」Hoyt惟恐天下不亂地說，「Lee哥好可憐。」</p><p>Nigel翻了一個白眼，「小孩子閉嘴。」</p><p>Hoyt「是是是」地敷衍，兩人又閒話家常了一會。</p><p>「哥最近身體都還好嗎？」類似這樣的問題。</p><p>Nigel摸了摸弟弟的頭說，「恢復得滿好的。」</p><p>Hoyt小心地說，「哥不要不吃東西啊。」</p><p>「我都要復出了，」Nigel眨了眨眼，「總不能圓著肚子出現吧。」</p><p>Hoyt咕噥著，「哥又不胖。」</p><p>Nigel又摸了摸弟弟的腦袋。</p><p>像是想起什麼般，Hoyt從背包摸出了草莓牛奶，像是獻寶一樣，「草莓牛奶！」他笑著說，「哥不會生完之後就不喜歡了吧？」</p><p>Nigel勾起嘴角，胸口被溫暖充滿著，忍不住又抱了抱自己的弟弟。</p><p>「喜歡。」他說。</p><p>Hoyt環過哥哥的腰，小聲地說，「哥好好休息。」</p><p>「我休息夠久啦。」</p><p>Hoyt已經比哥哥高了半顆頭，他「嘿」地抱起哥哥，Nigel短暫地驚呼了一下。</p><p>「還這麼瘦。」</p><p>Nigel被逗樂了，「你有摸到我肚子的肥肉嗎？」</p><p>「沒有。」Hoyt說，「我只覺得你的骨頭讓我抱得不舒服。」</p><p>Nigel又笑了出來，拍了拍弟弟的腦袋。</p><p>離開的時候，Hoyt像是即將上戰場的戰士般莊嚴——如果不看掛在胸前的嬰兒的話。</p><p>「你一個人真的沒問題嗎？」Nigel問。</p><p>「沒事，爸媽會在S街接我。」Hoyt咧開嘴笑，小心地拖了拖胸前熟睡的嬰而，「難得孫子回來，他們會很開心的。」</p><p>傍晚了，Nigel已經披上了件薄外套。他說，「我送你到S街吧，走一個巷子而已。況且，我也很久沒看到爸爸跟媽媽了。」</p><p>「不用啦，哥。晚上冷，爸媽如果看到你出來，一定把我吊起來打。」</p><p>Nigel又笑了出來，伸手將弟弟的外套拉緊，又將孩子身上的毛毯裹好，初春的夜還有點涼。</p><p>「路上小心。」</p><p>「哥別送我了，快進去吧。」Hoyt揮了揮手，「下次跟Lee哥一起回來吧！」</p><p>Nigel點了點頭，目送弟弟消失在路口才回去。</p><p>他關上門，鬆了一口氣，心裡感謝爸媽，自己與Lee才能在忙碌的育兒時間喘口氣。他緊張兮兮地看了眼周遭——理所當然沒有人——才匆匆地從沙發後面拿出一個紙袋。謝天謝地，Hoyt沒有發現，否則哥哥的顏面掃地。</p><p>他抓著紙袋走進房間。房間有一面全身鏡，他在鏡前停下了腳步，終於正視產後的自己——真的圓了不少，他想。然後盯了一會後，臉變得更紅了。他遲疑地看向鏡中的自己，胸的確大了不少，但他沒發現，胸前的兩粒變得這麼明顯。猶豫了一下，他拉下胸前的布料，柔軟彈了出來——他倒抽一口氣——什麼時候變得這麼大了？乳首很紅，甚至挺立著，他沒忍住碰了碰，發出了連自己都陌生的聲音。</p><p>「嗯！」聲音並不尖銳，帶著卻酥軟的嬌嗔。</p><p>居然變得這麼敏感。Nigel被自己嚇到了，下腹部有點熱，他忍不住夾起肉粒，發出了急促的聲音，全身像是有電流通過一樣麻癢，渾圓被扯得有點變形。</p><p>紅著臉，他打開紙袋，裡面的東西讓他的頭更暈了。</p><p>＃</p><p>Lee回來的時間並不晚，所以當他發現客廳是暗的時，他有點困惑。心裡閃過了Nigel大概與弟弟出去吃飯了，這樣的念頭，有點遺憾自己沒有見到Hoyt。他知道今天是孩子回Nigel老家的日子，也是兩人能稍微放鬆的週末夜。</p><p>Lee解開領帶，不過不算太累，這幾個禮拜的加班有了成效，工作已經到了收尾的時候。離開前，Ray還掛著黑眼圈預祝他育兒愉快——他的育嬰假要開始了。</p><p>「Nigel？」Lee喊著，原本想打開客廳的燈，卻發現Nigel從房間走出來而轉而走向主臥室。</p><p>他伸出手抱了抱Nigel，吻了吻丈夫的臉頰問，「怎麼不開燈？」</p><p>Nigel還是穿著薄薄的T-shirt，罩著長長的浴袍，因為沒有開燈的關係，Lee其實也看不太清楚Nigel。</p><p>Nigel有點支吾。</p><p>「Hoyt呢？」</p><p>「……回去了。」</p><p>「嗯」了一聲，Lee又問，「吃過了嗎？」</p><p>「沒有。」</p><p>Lee微微蹙眉，「我去做？」</p><p>Nigel像是下定決心般說，「等等。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>Nigel稍稍拉開兩人的距離，Lee發現，不知道是不是錯覺，Nigel的臉很紅。Nigel拉起Lee的手，後者不解，只是感受著Nigel的體溫，然後下一秒，掌心充滿著揉軟——Lee瞪大著眼睛，Nigel將Lee的大掌按在自己柔軟的胸脯。</p><p>Nigel大概也覺得很羞恥，聲音很小，「呃，很、很大了。」</p><p>Lee無法克制自己的本能收縮掌心，聽著Nigel發出像小貓一樣的嗔吟。「嗯。」他的呼吸變得混亂，「很大。」他甚至不知道自己在說什麼，Nigel只是這麼做而已，他便覺得全身被點了火，又熱又燙，尤其是那該死的部位，清新寡欲的日子過久了，那個地方很快得就半硬了。</p><p>Nigel墊起腳尖，唇貼著Lee的耳畔，誘惑般地說，「做嗎？」</p><p>Lee咬住Nigel地唇，略微粗暴地將手伸進丈夫的浴袍裡面，手指向下摸索的時候，忍不住低罵了幾聲。</p><p>Nigel白嫩的腿已經纏上了Lee的小腿，下半身隔著布料磨蹭著Lee幾欲爆炸的部位，但臀卻沒有任何布料，Lee的手沒有讓他失望地欺上，惡狠狠地揉捏，甚至拉扯他股間的布料，然後狠狠地彈了回去，發出了啪的聲音，不痛，但很羞恥，Nigel覺得自己大概已經濕了，大概弄髒了Lee的西裝褲。</p><p>Lee將他抱上沙發，迅速地講開自己的襯衫，然後看見Nigel的脖子也紅了，胸口不知道為什麼似乎有點濕。</p><p>Nigel抓住Lee的手，似乎在笑，Lee幾乎把持不住，忍不住又咬上他的唇。</p><p>Lee不明所以地讓Nigel抓著自己的手探索，直到他的手在T-shirt下裹住短時間內隆起的柔軟時，差點沒叫出來。</p><p>「喜歡嗎？」Nigel用氣音問，一點一滴地將T-shirt拉起，直到自己的上半身顯露在Lee眼前。</p><p>Nigel穿著的大概是什麼情趣內衣——Lee用昏沉的腦袋想——只有兩點的地方被布料裹著，就連產後變大的乳暈也看得一清二楚，胸前的兩點挺立著，隆起的渾圓很白，Lee的忍不住附上的時候，甚至想，會不會因此弄壞這柔軟。</p><p>Nigel咬著上衣，用溼漉漉的眼神看著Lee因為情慾而發紅的雙眼，耳根子幾乎要滴出血了。</p><p>「喜歡。」Lee說，聲音很低，帶著痛苦，但同時也是愉悅的。</p><p>他低下頭，隔著布料，慢慢地將Nigel的乳首含進嘴裡，在Nigel發出舒爽的聲音時，他轉而用牙齒囁咬，然後又在Nigel似乎要啜泣的時候吸吮，放開的時候，單薄的布料變得十分濕潤，但似乎不只是他的唾液。</p><p>「那是什麼？」Lee粗喘著氣問。</p><p>Nigel咬著衣服，口水流得T-shirt都是，只是搖頭，眼睛很濕。</p><p>Lee知道Nigel不想說，倒也沒勉強，只是轉向另一顆乳首，感受到Nigel的難耐，後者的腳已經不由自主地摩挲著Lee的腿，甚至纏上了他的腰。Lee又吸又咬，嚐到了點甜味，手指也無法冷落地拉扯另一顆紅點，渾圓被扯得變形，讓他看起來又痛又爽。直到Nigel的胸口又濕又甜，甚至還發出了啜泣聲，不知道是羞恥還是舒服——或者臉者兼有。</p><p>「嗯……Lee……」Nigel小聲地說，不由自主地扭動著身體，抓著Lee的手臂。Lee知道Nigel的意思——往下。Lee親吻著Nigel的腹部，那裡的確不如產前緊繃，但卻是Lee十分喜歡的柔軟，應該說，無論Nigel變得如何，Lee都喜歡得不得了。</p><p>Nigel的下半身是丁字褲，Lee哼了哼，在Nigel羞恥的目光下拉下，早已勃起的昂揚彈了出來，Lee挑了挑眉。</p><p>Nigel先發置人，原本想用惡狠狠的聲音，殊不知卻像撒嬌一樣，聲音顫抖，帶著哭腔，「別說你不喜歡。」他瞪著Lee。</p><p>Lee含住Nigel的前端，在Nigel發出舒服的嘆息時含糊地說，「喜歡。」</p><p>你的一切，我都喜歡。</p><p>他伸出手，往Nigel的後面探去，卻在摸到Nigel鬆軟的後穴時愣住。</p><p>「進來。」Nigel急切地說，腳已經急不可耐地環住了Lee的腰，用後穴磨蹭著Lee同樣快爆炸的部位。他按著Lee的肩膀，貼著Lee的耳朵說，「我先弄過了。」說完他又故意咬住Lee的耳朵，「那裡含了很久，很鬆。」說完，他故意不經意地看向客廳的地板，Lee順著他的眼神看過去——那裡有著又黑又大的假陽具，上面甚至還濕潤著，帶著體液，孤零零地躺在地上，Lee腦中已經無法自拔地想像Nigel厥著屁股，紅著臉將那東西塞進自己的體內，然後又含著那粗大直到他回到家。</p><p>「該死。」Lee低罵著，解開了腰間的皮帶，Nigel甚至去扯Lee的褲頭。當Lee粗大的前端抵在Nigel的後面時，Nigel已經發出了舒爽的嘆息。</p><p>「進、嗯……進來……」Nigel瞇起眼睛，喘息著說。</p><p>Lee挺腰，緩緩地進入，撐大著Nigel，Nigel發出小聲的呻吟，抱住Lee的肩膀，久違地感受到愛人的熾熱在開拓自己的體內。</p><p>完全進去的時候，兩個人都在喘息，Lee貼著Nigel的耳朵說，「說謊。」他說，「還很緊。」Nigel來不及笑，Lee已經狠狠地抽出、又狠狠地進入，Nigel叫了出來，笑聲變成啜泣。</p><p>「慢、慢一點，Lee……」Nigel說，「不、不要太快，不然我很快——Lee！」</p><p>Lee狠狠地磨過他的點，順便掐住Nigel胸口的肉粒，Nigel的胸口已經是一片的白色液體，Lee不顧Nigel推開他的頭，硬是低頭含著肉粒，吸吮的時候，口腔又是一陣甜膩。</p><p>Nigel開始啜泣，Lee拉開肉粒前的布料，看著Nigel迷濛的眼睛，感受著包裹自己的後穴攪緊，以及Nigel哭泣的模樣——Nigel高潮了，胸口除了甜膩的白，還多了腥味的白。Lee狠狠地又幹了幾下，剛高潮的後穴還很敏感，Nigel仰著頭。</p><p>「Lee——等、啊……哈啊……嗯啊、啊啊……」</p><p>Nigel被按著腰，不等高潮緩過來，又是狠狠的幾下操幹，Nigel的生理的眼淚滑了下來，啜泣著，卻也發出舒爽甜膩的呻吟。</p><p>「孩子也不在，」Lee咬著Nigel的耳朵說，「況且我們還有星期日。」</p><p>至於之後被帶到房間的全身鏡，看著自己張大著腿，Lee粗黑的性器進出著自己的身體時，Nigel不禁有點後悔自己這麼誘惑自己禁欲已久的丈夫。</p><p>＃</p><p>醒來的時候，已經是禮拜日下午了。太陽早久晒過了他的臉，Nigel是抱著枕頭醒來的，全身上下都酸痛無比，尤其是後面，到現在還是腫的，腿也還合不攏。</p><p>「早安。」</p><p>Nigel閉著眼睛，聽著Lee清冷的嗓音，心想這跟昨天失控的人是同一個嗎？</p><p>「幾點了？」Nigel用嘶啞的聲音問。</p><p>「下午三點。」</p><p>Nigel發出呻吟。</p><p>「Hoyt剛剛有打電話來。」</p><p>Nigel有不好的預感。</p><p>「我說你還在睡。」</p><p>Nigel完全可以想像Hoyt那曖昧的眼神，他絕望地將臉埋進枕頭，心想以後還有什麼臉見自己的弟弟。</p><p>Lee揉了揉他的肩膀，又揉了揉他的腰，然後才低聲地說，「累嗎？」</p><p>Nigel沒有客氣的意思，他說，「累。」</p><p>僅有一個字，Lee發出了不好意思的笑聲。</p><p>Nigel也笑了出來，瞇著眼睛。</p><p>Lee端著咖啡彎下腰，吻了吻丈夫因為哭過而紅腫的眼角柔聲說，「再睡。」</p><p>Nigel「嗯」了一聲，將不著片縷的自己裹得更緊了。</p><p>在Lee躡手躡腳地離開房間前，Nigel小聲地喊著，「Lee。」</p><p>「嗯？」Lee回過頭，手指還壓在門把上。</p><p>「我很幸福。」Nigel說。</p><p>Lee愣了愣，看著Nigel打了一個喝欠，迷迷糊糊地又陷入了夢鄉。</p><p>過了一會，Lee才小聲地回應，「我也是。」</p><p>臉上掛著怎麼樣也化不開的柔情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>